


when the broken glass litters the floor

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Did John just say what I thought he said?





	

The glass slipped from Rodney's hand and crashed against the floor. It shattered into impossibly small pieces that, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he would still be finding, sticking to his socks or digging in to his skin, for weeks.

He couldn't bring himself to care about that right now. Not if John had just said what he thought he had.

"Say that again," Rodney demanded. "Because I could have sworn you just said - -"

"- - that you've won the Nobel prize for physics?" John drawled. "That's because I did."

Rodney rocked on his heels and whooped in delight. He knew this day would come, had always known it and - a horrible thought crossed his mind. "You're not screwing with me, right?" he asked. "Because while I know it might seem like a fantastic joke to you, this is my life's work and everything I've been working toward for the past twenty years and really it's just cruel to - -"

"Rodney, Rodney," John moved as close as he could get without walking over the glass. "I'm not screwing with you. This is real." He grinned. "Proud of you, buddy."

Rodney saw the truth in John's eyes and let out another whoop, smiling as it made John laugh his ridiculous donkey laugh. Rodney never could resist that stupid donkey laugh. "You're going to come and watch me accept the award, right?"

"Of course," John promised. "I'll even wear my dress blues, make myself a proper trophy husband."

"God, I love you," Rodney stepped, ready to show John just how much.

"Wait! - - "

"OW! Oh my God, why didn't you stop me?" Rodney howled as the glass cut into his feet, the autobot patterned socks he was wearing not providing any protection at all.  

"Well, you _are_ a Nobel prize winner, I'd think you would be able to figure out that walking on broken glass was a bad idea."

Rodney grinned again, the pain receding just at hearing the words "Nobel prize winner". "I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are."

Rodney took another step forward and the pain came crashing back. "Ow, ow, OK, this really hurts. I think I might need surgery."

John rolled his eyes and steered him over to the bed. "Sit your ass down and I'll get the tweezers and the Neosporin. Honestly, are all Nobel prize winners such babies?"

"It's really real?" Rodney stopped complaining long enough for one final check.

"It's really real," John assured him.

Rodney pulled John in for a kiss, dirty and open mouthed and perfect.

"Rodney, you're bleeding!"

"Oh, come on, Colonel. Haven't you always wanted to do it with a Nobel prize winner."

John looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "If you can put your feet back on the ground without grimacing then we can do this."

Rodney knew he didn't stand a chance.  "OK, fine, but hurry up with the first aid and then I'll show you just how good it can be with a Nobel prize winner."

John groaned. He had a feeling he was going to be hearing those words a lot over the next year. Or decade. Still, he looked at Rodney, bleeding on to the tiled floor with a dopey grin on his face, he deserved it. John would give him one month to get it out of his system before withholding back rubs.

That plan of defence worked every time.

"Remind me why I love you?" he called over his shoulder as he rooted around the bathroom cabinet for the bandages.

"Because I'm a Nobel prize winner."

John thanked his head against the bathroom cabinet. Well, he walked into that one.

One month.

He could put up with it for one month.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

The sex had better be damned good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)


End file.
